Towmorrow is Another Day
by muhXcookkie
Summary: Sasori never believed in ghosts or anything supernatural, but what happens when a 12 year old blonde ghost tries to change his mind by "telling" the redhead about his death? Sasori might not be as right as he thought he was.
1. Prologue

My name is Sasori Akasuna. I never really enjoyed visiting my parents' grave on the day of their death, but I always have, ever since that day. Some people say that they feel obligated to visit the resting place of the people that created them. I don't. And every time I go, it makes me feel so much more…lonely.

Do you believe in ghosts? I never did. You know those TV shows that "search for the paranormal", or "investigate haunted places to help the lost souls let go and travel to the other side"? Rubbish; all of it. They're not real. There are no such things as ghosts. They don't exist. Or at least…that's what I thought. Life was so much easier then.

I wrote this after watching this ghost show; I don't remember what it was called though. I'm actually really far in this story, and I'm going to post the next one right after I post this one since it's so short. R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Sasori?" I turned and looked back to Hidan, who was leaning back against the checkered counter. He had his hair slicked back and his black-and-red collared uniform shirt unbuttoned, showing his chest. "We're going out drinking tonight, you wanna come?"

"No, not really."

"Aww, come on! You need to have more of a life."

"I can't. I'm going to my parent's grave tonight."

"Oh…" Hidan went quiet. The air around us turned tense; well for him at least. "Well, if you still want to afterwards, you know where to find us."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and waved good bye to Hidan and walked outside. The cool fall air whipped around me as I stood outside the electronic store where I worked. I walked over to the edge of the street, and hopped into my car. I was going to go home, get ready, and then quickly visit my parents' gravesite.

I walked down the isle of the cemetery. My grandmother was already there.

"Hello Sasori." She said in a low, sad voice. I can tell she's been crying. Ridiculous if you ask me.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" I wasn't interested in the answer, but I decided it best to at least talk to her while I was here.

"About twenty minutes. Sasori," I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. She was going to ask me to live with her again. "You know I don't have much longer to live, but I…I want to spend the time I have left in your life."

"You already are, and I've already told you, I'm not moving in with you." I turned towards my parents' grave, and I could've sworn that I saw a hand move from resting on top of the tombstone, to hiding behind it. I walked around the edge of my father's grave and peered behind it. Nothing; no one was there. _'The fog must be playing tricks on me.' _I thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something, but it's nothing."

"Maybe it's your parents and they're watching you tonight." She smiled, I know she meant it in non-upsetting way, but it still angered me. Was she that stupid?

"Will you stop with that?" My voice came out more irritated than I hoped. "You always go on about "how my parents are here watching over me." Well they're not! Both of them are dead. Like it or not."

She looked upset. "I'm sorry. I-I should get going; I have work in the morning. Bye Sasori, I-I love you." She waited for my response.

"Good bye." That was all I was going to say. I continued to look at the resting place of my parents, until my grandmother walked away finally.

"That wasn't very nice." A chilly voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly. A blond boy, looking about 12, sat on a large tombstone. He wore black jeans, a tight white shirt, and dark blue Converse.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting up there?" I asked walking a few steps closer.

"My name's Deidara. And I'm up here because this one is mine." He patted the back of the tombstone.

I walked around to the next isle and read the tombstone that the blond boy was sitting on. I felt my body tense. _'Deidara Iwa. he isn't twelve.' _I thought to myself. I looked up at the boy. "Are you trying to scare me? It won't work. Now get down, it's rude to sit up there."

He stayed put. "You don't believe in ghosts Mr. Akasuna? Why not?"

"Because they're not…how'd you know my last name?"

"It says that on your father's grave. I guess that you shared his last name. You don't think ghosts are real?"

"No."

"You should." Deidara jumped off of the stone and landed on his grave. Well, he was supposed to. His feet turned some-what transparent when he hit the ground.

I felt Goosebumps on my skin. "So are you a…"

"Ghost? Yes I am. Why aren't you scared?" He asked walking closer to me; Deidara was about half my height.

"You're 12, what can you do?" Deidara just looked down sadly. "So, how'd you die?"

He looked up excited. "Want to know!"

"Well I did ask." I smirked.

"I can't tell you." His voice was teasing, and I was about to object. "But, I can tell you how you can find out."

If you like this story please let me know, and I'll post the next chapter (which is already written) up. Also, the title "Tomorrow is Another Day", is also the title of the song (which is from the movie The Rescuers) that I was listening to when I was writing the summary and all that information, but it's not based on the song at all.


	3. Chapter 2

"How I can…find out?" I questioned.

"Yes, I can tell you where to go, who to ask, what to do! It'll be so much fun!"

I thought about it for a second. This had to be a trick, ghosts aren't real! I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. Could this kid really be playing suck a prank on his own?

"What's wrong?" A sad look crossed his face again.

I shook my head. "You need to go home; your parents are probably worried. Do you need a ride?"

"My parents? But I thought you wanted to find out how I died!" He looked seconds away from crying.

"Look! I'm tired of your game! If you don't need a ride, then I'm going home." I began walking away. I peeked back over my shoulder a few minutes later. He was gone.

"Sasori! I knew you'd come!" Hidan grinned and gave me a hug. He was drenched in the smell of beer. Looking over his head, I saw Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame sitting at the bar as well.

"I thought you were visiting your parents tonight?" Kakuzu asked when Hidan let me go.

"I did, but I think a drink would do me good tonight."

"Did something happen?" Kisame asked. It looked like Hidan was the only one that was drunk.

"Besides me grandmother giving me a headache?" it'd probably be best if I didn't tell them, at least not now anyways.

Kisame smirked. "She still wants you to live with her?"

"Unfortunately." I sat down next to Kisame.

"Hey Sasori!" I looked over at the bartender.

"Hey Konan. How's the job?" Konan was recently employed here since Pein, her boyfriend, brought the place.

She set a drink in front of me. "Pretty good actually! It's on the house." She said referring to the drink.

I picked up the said drink and took a sip. "That's good."

Konan was about to say something until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a rather old lady standing behind me; she looked about my grandmother's age.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

The old lady didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly, she grabbed my jacket and pushed me against the bar. Pain shot up my back. She was a lot stronger that she looked I'll give her that.

"Why'd you ignore him!" She sounded like a lunatic. "Deidara doesn't have anyone, and you think you can just ignore him! I'll kill you!"

She was yanked off of me by Pein, who seemed to come out of nowhere. He tried to calm her down, but it didn't work, she kept trying to lunge at me.

About five minutes later, cops arrived and took her away. According to Pain, she was probably going to be locked into a mental institution. I guess this wasn't her first time doing something like this.

Deidara. I heard her say his name. How did she know him? She said that he "doesn't have anyone". If that's the case, then who was she?

"Sasori?" Konan put her hand on my shoulder as a sat on the back of the ambulance truck. I wasn't hurt or anything, but they had to make sure that she didn't injure my spine or something like that. "Are you okay?"

"Yah…I'm fine." I was quite surprised that she didn't ask who Deidara was.

"That's good." She smiled. Pein came up behind her, followed by a few officers.

"? We need to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yah." I nodded and straightened up.

"Did you know this woman?"

"No, I haven't seen her before tonight."

"Her name was Momoko Ryun, ever heard it?"

"No."

"What about Deidara? Heard of him?"

"Yes, I saw him earlier."

The officers exchanged glances. "Where?"

"When I went to visit my parents' gave."

"…Deidara has been dead for over two years."

"No, that's…" I became speechless. He _did _tell me that he was a ghost, but he couldn't have been serious.

"Can you show us where?"

I nodded and walked over to my car.

When we all arrived - the officers and Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and I, Kakuzu thought it would be best if he took Hidan home – I lead them to the grave.

"Here." I pointed to his grave. "This is where we talked."

"Have you had anything to drink before coming-?"

"I wasn't drunk." My voice was firm. "I know what I saw."

"Alright , we'll call you if we need any more information."

I felt angry and confused. How dare they accuse me if being drunk beforehand! Deidara…is he really a…?

"Sasori, do you want us to take you home?" Kisame asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No, I have work tomorrow, so I'll need my car."

"I'll see you tomorrow k?" Itachi said, pulling Kisame towards their car.

"Kay." Pein and Konan walked me to my car.

"Drive safely Sasori." Konan hugged me goodbye.

"I will" I nodded buy to Pein as well, and then I was on my way home.

Sorry it's so late!


	4. Chapter 3

"Your total will be thirteen seventy-four; would you like your receipt?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I handed the teenage girl her receipt and her bag, and waited for her to leave the store before walking over to Hidan, who was sitting in the area of the store that sold computer chairs, desks, and other stuff of that sort. He was complaining about his hangover.

"Hey Sasori." He groaned.

I smirked and fell into one of the plush chairs as well. Itachi came over also, and sat on the arm of my chair.

"Stop whining." He told Hidan, a pissed expression on his face.

"My head hurts!" He whined.

"Then maybe you should've listed to Kakuzu when he told you not to drink so much."

"My ass hurts!" Hidan whined out again.

I laughed. Itachi looked like he was trying not to, but failed.

"I don't have anything to say to that." He chuckled between words. Hidan grinned at him.

The bell at the door took our attention away from our conversation and over to the woman that just walked in. She looked about 20, and was pretty attractive. I could tell the others thought so as well.

Hidan jumped up. "Looking for something?"

"I guess his head and his ass doesn't hurt _that_ much." Itachi spoke lowly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," The woman spoke. "I'm looking for Sasori Akasuna."

"Uhh, he's right there." Hidan pointed to me.

"Can I help you?" I stood up.

"Yes I'm here to talk to you about my grandmother, and about yesterday. Would you join me for lunch?"

"He'd love to!" Hidan answered throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Wouldn't you?"

"Sure." I spoke sarcastically. She either didn't notice, of did and just ignored it.

"Great! When do you get off?"

"In…" I looked up at the clock over the counter. "About two hours."

"So how about three then, at the café down the street?"

"Alright, till then."

She smiled and left the store.

"You're going on a date!" Hidan yelled, holding his hand up, expecting a high-five from me.

"Didn't you hear her Hidan? She wants to talk to you about _yesterday._" Itachi walked over to us.

"What happened yesterday?" Hidan asked confused.

We both ignored him. "She probably just wants to say sorry." I said.

"Maybe, but then why would she want to go out for lunch?"

"I…don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I parked my car next to the café. I was about five minutes early. After I got off, I went home, showered, and changed. I was wearing faded blue jeans and a brown jacket, with a white tee-shirt under it.

When I walked in, I immediately thought I was underdressed compared to her. She was wearing a light green dress, and a white sweater. She looked like she was going to church.

"Hey." She smiled when I walked up to her. I smiled back. "I forgot to tell you my name when I met you earlier, it's Kari."

"It's quite alright."

"Do you guys know what you want?" A waitress asked coming over. Her name tag read 'Melody'.

"Can I have a salad?" Kari asked handing the menu to melody.

"To drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'm okay with water."

"Okay. And for you sir?"

"Just a cup of coffee please."

Melody nodded and walked away.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"It's quite alright."

"No, I should've been watching her better. I don't even know how she got into the bar."

"Who's Deidara?" I asked and watched as Kari's face turned grim.

"He's…my little brother."

"Really?" I asked, somewhat surprised. "You two don't look very much alike." Her brown, perfectly straight hair and hazel eyes were completely different than Deidara's blonde, slightly wavy hair, and cerulean eyes.

"Yah, I take after my fath- wait. How do you know what he looks like?"

"Well… when I was at the graveyard…"

"Oh I see."

"You do?" I asked, confused.

"Yah, you saw his grave and it sparked an interest or something, right?"

"Sure." It came out more like a question. "What, if you don't mind I ask, happened to him?"

"I'm not sure really. According to the police officers, he died from suicide, but that…it doesn't sound like something he'd do. He was always so happy and smiley."

"Yesterday your grandmother said that I…" I searched for the right words. "Ignored him."

"Yah, well," Kari sighed. "She thinks that he's still alive, like as a ghost or something, and that he's trying to…interact with the living. But she's really old and is probably…you know."

"Crazy?"

"Yah."

Melody came back, carrying Kari's salad and my coffee.

'_I wonder what _really _happened to Deidara'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third one :D


	5. Chapter 4

"Pein, come on! You know they won't let me in!"

"Well I can't force them to! Why are so interested in that old lady anyway Sasori?" Pein stopped at the bar. Konan, who was cleaning the counter, looked up, along with the few other staff members that were getting the place ready for business.

Sasori sighed and lowered his voice. "I already told you, Kari said-"

Pein threw up his hands. "That the officers said that it was a suicide and she doesn't think so because she's a professional at this sort of stuff!" He said the last part sarcastically.

"I never said that, but I need to talk to her grandmother. Konan can you-"

"Don't bring her into this!" Pein slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Pein." Konan put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"You know you're the only one that can get me into see her. Please?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Konan added.

Pein sighed and after awhile he finally replied. "Fine I'll try, but I don't guarantee anything, got it?" Sasori nodded and started for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit; can you open up at the regular time?"

"Of course!" Konan smiled. Pein gave her a quick kiss, before following Sasori to his car.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You want to see Mrs. Ryun? Why?" The officer at the reception desk questioned me.

"Well she _did _attack me, and I want to ask why, along with a few other questions."

"Mr. Akasuna, I don't think that'll be possible."

Pein, who was previously standing behind me, moved to standing next to me. "Are you saying that my friend **can't **see the woman that attacked him? Even though he asked you **very **politely? Even though you know that my father wouldn't be happy when he hears about this?"

Pein's dad was the chief of police and paid for almost everything that the officer's needed. He was known for having a very foul temper. I've never met him, but I'm sure he's not the friendliest person…

The Reception Officer looked nervous. "Alright, but you need to be quick."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The room where I'd be talking to Ms. Ryun in was the kind you'd see in those investigator shows. It was small and grey and of course, was monitored. Pein pulled some strings, and he was the only one that was going to listen and nothing would be filmed.

The old lady looked a mess. She wore a completely white outfit and her hair was up in a messy bun. There were heavy bags under her eyes.

"Ms. Ryun?" I asked in the calmest voice I could imagine.

She kept her head down, but tilted her eyes up. She looked insane.

"I want to talk to you about your grandson, Deidara."

Her head snapped up. "Why?" Her voice was horse.

"I'm just…curious." I shrugged.

She gave an unconvinced nod.

"How'd he die?"

"He was murdered." She quickly said without even thinking.

"Do you know by whom?"

"I don't know who would've. I've never seen anyone that disliked him. He was such a lovable, happy child."

"Do you know…how he was killed?"

She shook her head, but it wasn't the I-don't-know kind, it was more of an I-don't-want-to-remember kind.

". Please, I want to help you."

She grew really quiet. I felt myself tense up.

"Ms. Ryun?"

"Leave me alone!" She screeched. Pein walked not even a minute later and tried to get me out of the room. I followed him, leaving the old lady alone.

Pein was quiet all the way until we got out side. "What the hell's your problem!"

"What do you mean?" I asked not really paying much attention.

"Hello! You just asked a completely unstable woman questions about her deceased grandson."

"I'm going to the grave yard." I walked to my car.

"Sasori!" Pein yelled after me, but I ignored him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I sat down in front of Deidara's tombstone and waited.

"?" The chilly voice was back. The blonde boy sat on top of the stone again.

"Deidara!" I gave a light smile. "You came!"

His blue eyes held confusion. "Uh, yah? I can't really leave."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, you said that you wanted to show me how you died…?" I asked.

Deidara's face grew excited. "Yes! So you'll play?"

"Just tell me what to do."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So now I'll start telling you how Deidara died, I know some of you guys want Deidara to still be alive or come back to life and I might have him do so, but I'm not sure yet. I'll consider it.

If you have any ideas let me know!

Also, this chapter is kind of a filler, along with basically all the previous ones leading up to this.


End file.
